Antes de Determinacion
by JoshuaWingdings
Summary: Muchos años antes de los eventos ocurridos en el subsuelo y la alteración de la linea temporal; un príncipe debe tomar una desición muy complicada para salvar a su gente.


Año 8xx

Epoca de caballeros, hechiceros y monstruos… monstruos conocidos por habitar los alrededores del monte Ebbot, un lugar en medio de un espeso bosque.

Los monstruos no eran del todo fuertes; aún el rey, el mas poderoso de todos ellos, tendría problemas si se enfrentase a un humano.

Con el pasar del tiempo, los científicos investigaron que la fuente de poder de todo ser vivo es su alma. Las almas humanas se componen de un aspecto dependiendo de la persona en cuestión: Valor, Perseverancia, Justicia, Amabilidad, Integridad, Paciencia y Determinación. Los monstruos carecían de estos aspectos.

Un día, un cazador regresó con un monstruo inconsciente, preguntó a los científicos si podían hacer algo para curarlo, estos empezaron a experimentar con el. Gracias al donativo de un campesino, el cuál ofreció su alma para el experimento, ésta se fusionó con el monstruo y en cuestión de segundos sufrió una metamorfosis que no solo lo regresó a la vida, sino que tambien le dieron asombrosas habilidades y poderes.

Pasaron los resultados del experimento a los mandatarios. Días después todos llegaron a la conclusión que sería sumamente peligroso que los monstruos descubriesen de lo que son capaces si llegan adquirir almenos un alma humana. Así que tras un gran debate pasaron a la acción.

Hechiceros de alto rango eliminaron al monstruo sin previo aviso para evitar que se defendiese. Después todo el ejercito marchó hacia el monte Ebbot eliminando a cada monstruo que estuviese en el camino. Éstos al presenciar tal masacre abandonaron el bosque y buscaron refugio dentro de la gran montaña. Tras días de búsqueda pudieron entrar al subsuelo pero el ejercito aún les pisaba los talones; con el monte como defensa natural, los monstruos pelearon con todas sus fuerzas contra los humanos al mismo tiempo que poco a poco se adentraban mas en el subsuelo. Cientos de monstruos murieron.

Compuesto por cada uno de los siete tipos de almas humanas, el grupo de hechiceros mas poderoso unieron sus poderes y crearon una barrera que cubrió el monte por completo, resultó ser el plan final de la invasión.

Desde dentro, los monstruos que sobrevivieron vieron como se les fue arrebatada la libertad de la que alguna vez gozaron, la barrera impedía incluso la vista de la luz proviniente del sol.

Sin otras opciones, los monstruos comenzaron a usar los recursos de lo que disponian para construir un hogar.

Año 9xx

Los humanos divulgaron una leyenda, cualquier persona que se atreviese a escalar el monte Ebbot no regresaría nunca, esto con el fin de evitar que algún humano fuese y entrara al subsuelo, pues sabían que a pesar de que nadie podía salir, cualquiera puede entrar.

Los monstruos lograron construir edificios, trabajar el campo, conseguir algo de energía aprovechando el magma del subsuelo, poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en una auténtica civilización.

Uno de los monstruos, el doctor Gaster, comenzó a investigar acerca de un metodo para poder derribar la barrera, pero sin las bases adecuadas, no había mucho de donde buscar, asi que le cedió su puesto como científico imperial a su asistente la doctora Arial, mientras que él se dedicó por completo a mejorar la calidad de vida de todos en el subsuelo.

Año 11xx

El príncipe, un muchacho de 11 años llamado Asriel, salió a caminar por las ruinas y escuchó algo a lo lejos. Al ir hacia un campo de flores, encontró a alguien quien parecía haber caído desde alto, pues se supone que nadie salvo los sapos habitan esa zona de las ruinas. Asriel se acercó y notó que no era ningun monstruo que haya visto antes.

\- Hola, ¿estas bien? ¿puedes moverte?

El ser se levantó y tenía heridas en las manos, rostro y piernas.

\- Ven, te llevaré a casa para que te curen. Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le respondió Chara.

\- ¿Chara? Bonito nombre (sonriendo) mi nombre es Asriel, soy hijo de los reyes, seguramente te habras dado cuenta porque tengo forma de cabra (riendo) dime ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? Disculpa no puedo diferenciar.

Chara estuvo callada un momento. Caminaron por las ruinas hasta que ella dijo ser una humana, cayó por un agujero cuando estaba explorando el monte Ebbot. Asriel la miró fijamente, una niña con cabello café, sudadera de rayas verdes y calzados cafes, unos ojos hermosos pero a la vez llenos de tristeza, pues reflejaban la misma tristeza de muchos de los adultos entre los monstruos.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa te repondrás. Si quieres podemos ser.. hermanos (sonriendo)

Los chicos atravesaron el subsuelo y Asgore (rey de los monstruos) los recibió por las calles de la capital.

\- Hijo ahí estas, tu madr…. (Viendo a la humana)… ella está herida ¿Qué pasó?

Asriel respondió:

\- Me la encontré en las ruinas, cayó de un agujero del monte Ebbot y la llevaba a casa para que pudieras sanarla.

Asgore levantó su mano y colocandola sobre Chara la sanó casi al instante.

\- Hijo, tu madre me pidió que te dijera que la cena ya está casi lista. Regresemos a casa.

Asriel miró a Chara aún triste y le preguntó a su padre si ella podía ir también.

\- Si hijo mio, es más, ella puede quedarse con nosotros puesto que no hay manera de como salir del subsuelo.

Atravesaron la capital y llegaron a una enorme casa. Chara estaba timida por entrar, Asgore le dijo:

\- Entiendo que estes nerviosa por ver a tantos monstruos y seguramente este lugar no se compare en nada a la superficie, pero haremos lo posible porque te sientas como en casa.

El entró a casa y Asriel le dijo:

\- Papá tiene razón, te presentaremos a mamá como miembro más en la familia, seguramente hará un pay para celebrar, la cena es deliciosa. Luego puedo mostrarte mi habitación, tengo juguetes y la videocámara de mamá, también… (pauso y dijo) lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionado por recibirte, además de que nunca eh tenido… un amigo.

Se escucha una voz femenina desde la casa:

\- Cariño ¿Por qué la demora? Tu padre me dice que hay una invitada especial.

Asriel toma a Chara de la mano y entran a casa.

Han pasado un par de meses desde que Chara llegó al subsuelo. Se acostumbró a la vida y se volvió la hermana y mejor amiga del principe. Nunca mencionó nada acerca de su vida en la superficie. Eso hasta una noche que…

\- Asriel ¿A dónde vamos?

Chara preguntó cuando el principe la sacó de casa sin previo aviso.

\- Hay un par de lugares que quiero mostrarte y estan en la zona de la cascada, asi que espero que hayas comido bien porque sera una larga caminata (riendo)

Ya en la cascada, llegaron a donde estaba una estatua, de la cuál sonaba una hermosa melodía parecida a las de caja de música.

\- Esta estatua se llama Recuerdos, simboliza el alma de los monstruos. Es un monumento que mi padre levantó para recordar que siempre habrá algo por lo que luchar, como nuestra libertad por ejemplo.

Lágrimas de Chara corrieron por sus mejillas, Asriel asustado preguntó si se sentía mal, ella contestó que fue solo el impacto de lo que esa estatua representa, preguntó cuál era el otro lugar. Asriel la tomó de las manos, agarró un paraguas y avanzaron por entre la lluvia eterna de la cascada. Llegaron a una pequeña colina.

\- Quería mostrarte este lugar desde hace mucho, mi lugar favorito de todo el subsuelo. Lo que ves a lo lejos es el parque de diversiones, ese castillo es super divertido, pero lo especial de estar en ésta colina es si miras hacía arriba.

Gracias a las luces del parque de diversiones, se podían reflejar hermosos cristales por la parte superior que solo son visibles desde la colina.

\- Asi es como me imagino que son las estrellas, el deseo de todos los monstruos en el subsuelo es verlas en la superficie. Solamente dos monstruos saben como son y ambos son muy viejos ya. ¿te gusta ésta vista?

Chara contestó:

\- Es muy bonito.. casi parecen estrellas reales… (pausó y con voz baja continuó) Asriel… ¿tú odias a los humanos? Todos están encerrados aquí abajo por culpa de la barrera que mi especie creó, les arrebataron la libertad, mataron a cientos de monstruos. Desearía.. desearía no ser humana (llorando) tal vez así mamá y papá no me mirarían de esa manera.

Asriel contestó:

\- No los odio. Tal vez es cierto que muchos son malvados, que fueron los que nos encerraron aquí abajo, pero no todos son malos. Tú eres la prueba viviente de que hay humanos buenos y sabes que por eso mamá y papá te aman, que tu me importas más que todo lo existente. Ten (saca una pequeña caja) quería esperarme a que regresaramos a casa para dartelo, pero ahora no encuentro mejor momento.

Chara toma y abre la caja, es un colgante dorado en forma de corazon con un grabado "Mejores Amigos". Asriel continúo hablando:

\- No importa que seas, monstruo, humana, lo que seas, siempre seras mi mejor amiga y la persona mas importante en toda mi vida.

Chara sonrió, cerró los ojos y envolviendose en los brazos de Asriel dijo:

\- Gracias, lo cuidaré por siempre.

Pasaron dos semanas. Chara salió a buscar al doctor Gaster, le preguntó acerca de las flores en las ruinas, cualquier descripción ayudaría mucho. El comentó que normalmente se usan como medicina para tratar algunas enfermedades, pero tienen que ser cuidadosos porque contienen toxinas peligrosas.

Asriel estaba jugando en la cascada cuando vio llegar a Chara, llevaba la cámara de video y le preguntó a el si podían grabar una escena. Una vez encendida la cámara y grabando:

\- ¿Qué dirías si te dijese que conozco un método para destruir la barrera?

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué estas hablando Chara?

\- Mientras estaba en la superficie leí acerca de la barrera, su creación fue gracias al poder de los 7 hechiceros mas poderosos, ellos usaron el poder de sus almas y dieron como resultado una barrera casi impenetrable, sin embargo hay una forma de atravesarla y una de destruirla.

\- (Asustado) ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Los humanos atacaron por miedo al poder de un monstruo cuya alma absorbió la de un humano. Ese poder es tan grande que puede atravesar la barrera y una vez que un monstruo consiga 7 almas humanas será lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir la barrera.

\- ¿quieres que alguien use tu alma? Y ¿Cómo se puede lograr eso?

\- Para que un monstruo pueda adquirir un alma humana, primero debe matar al humano, su alma flotará brevemente sobre los restos de su antiguo cuerpo, en ese momento el monstruo debe tocarla y adquirirá un gran poder.

\- (Silencio y después comenzó a gritar) ¿Qué? ¡no! ¡no te voy a permitir que hagas eso! Los monstruos me importan, pero tu me importas muchísimo mas ¡no puedes hacer esto!

\- Asriel, se supone que eres el príncipe de los monstruos, es tu destino ver por tu gente y hacer lo posible por liberarlos.

Asriel no pudo contener las lagrimas y salió corriendo.

Al día siguiente Asriel despertó en su cuarto, estaba confundido pues no se acordaba en que momento regresó, su madre entró a la habitación y al verlo dijo:

\- ¿te sientes bien mi cielo? Anoche llegaste corriendo y te recostaste en el sofá con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, tu padre te trajo a tu habitación, me quedé contigo mientras el esperaba a que Chara volviese.

Asriel recordó lo que pasó el día anterior en la cascada.

\- Ma, ¿Chara regresó? ¿esta bien?

\- Si hijo, en estos momentos está con tu padre visitando a la señorita Arial.

Asriel se levantó y fue corriendo para con ellos. A mitad del camino se los topó. Asgore dijo:

\- Hijo ¿ya estas mejor? Relájate, solo fuimos a visitar a Arial, Chara insistió en acompañarme. ¿Por qué no van a jugar los dos? Tengo que hacer las compras para la cena.

Asgore se fue. Asriel se quedaba callado mirando a Chara fijamente, ella se mostraba tranquila, lo cuál hizo enojar al príncipe.

\- Después de lo que dijiste ayer… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? No lo entiendo Chara.

\- Porque se que pronto lo entenderás, también estoy tranquila porque pude quitarme un peso de encima al revelarte mi secreto.

\- ¿quieres morir solo por los monstruos?

\- Quiero morir (abrazando a Asriel) porque se que gracias a eso, tu serás libre. Podrás jugar bajo las estrellas que tanto desean ver tu especie.

\- ¿de qué me sirve la libertad si te pierdo?

\- Nuestras almas serán una sola, siempre me tendrás dentro de ti y nunca nos separaremos.

\- (Abrazándola fuertemente) eres una idiota.

Dándose cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del plan de Chara, Asriel decide consultar con el único en todo el subsuelo que sabría que consejo darle, el general Gerson (capitán de la guardia real y antiguo rey de los monstruos, luchó en la guerra). El viejo era una loca tortuga con dos tornillos de fuera, pero aún habiendo perdido gran parte de la cordura, cualquiera lo escucha debido a su gran conocimiento. Asriel le preguntó acerca del día que la barrera se creó. Éste cuenta que su padre fue victima de una trampa pues se encontró con un amigo suyo de entre los humanos el cuál lo derribó y lo dejó inconsciente para después llevárselo, que curioso que lo próximo que hacen los humanos es iniciar la guerra, luchando valientemente para que sus colegas pudieran escapar dentro del monte, Gerson fue uno de los pocos que podía pelear al nivel de los paladines. Pero en sus recuerdos quedó la imagen de muchísimos monstruos siendo masacrados, flechas volando por todas partes, cuerpos ardiendo en llamas inextinguibles, llantos escuchándose por todo el bosque. Con el tiempo, Gerson aprendió a olvidar el odio hacia los humanos gracias al amor cálido de los monstruos cuyas esperanzas y sueños prevalecían. Además los humanos de ahora no tienen nada que ver con los pecados de sus antecesores.

Tras escuchar todo lo que Gerson tuvo que decir, Asriel quedó en un dilema de que ningún humano, ni siquiera Chara, merece morir. Así que fue con la doctora Arial para aprender y de ser posible, ayudar en algún método para solucionar el problema con esa barrera.

Unos días después Gaster llegó al laboratorio de Arial y se encontró con Asriel, le preguntó si tenía tiempo para conversar un poco, el accedió.

\- El otro día, el rey y Chara fueron a mi casa a visitar a mi esposa. Cuando llegué a casa encontré una caja la cual contenía una cinta.

\- (Acordándose de que Chara pidió grabar la conversación que tuvieron) … ¿esa grabación era una conversación?

\- Así que estas enterado, bueno eso hace las cosas mas fáciles.

\- ¿quieres que Chara se sacrifique?

\- Ella está tramando algo, poco antes de esta grabación, ella fue conmigo a preguntarme acerca de las flores en las ruinas. Cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que decidir Asriel, de ti dependerá el futuro de los monstruos… y los humanos. Ten (dando la cinta) esto te pertenece.

Gaster se retiró. Asriel colocó la cinta en un reproductor en el laboratorio y se puso a repetir una y otra vez la grabación.

A la mañana siguiente, Asriel se despierta y ve a Chara acostada.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermana? No es común que sigas en cama. (Levantándose, no recibió respuesta de ella) ¿Qué sucede? ¿estas dormida? (Ve que ella abre los ojos lentamente, pero su mirada está muy diferente. Se acerca a tocarla) ¿Chara? ¡Estas ardiendo! llamaré a papá y mamá.

Asriel salió de la habitación. A pocos minutos regresa acompañado de Asgore y Toriel, ellos la revisan y le intentan curar pero no funciona. Toriel llama a Gaster y Asgore prepara algo de té para Chara.

Gaster llega y tras una revisión se da cuenta de lo sucedido, Chara ingirió las flores de las ruinas y está entrando en estado critico. Gaster dice que necesita las flores para elaborar un antídoto, Asriel se apresura a las ruinas para tomar unas cuantas. Mientras va corriendo Asriel comienza tener visiones de todo lo que ella y Chara compartieron hasta el momento, una tras otra nublaban su mente y no paraba de correr. Asriel regresa con las flores, pero Gaster lo vio y dijo:

\- Lo siento príncipe, Chara está en fase terminal, las flores resultaron ser mucho mas agresivas en humanos.

Asriel deja caer las flores, esta en shock, sus lágrimas salían de sus grandes ojos azules. Chara aún consciente dice:

\- Ma… pa… quisiera… tener la oportunidad de ver las… flores de la superficie una.. vez mas…

Chara deja de hablar, a muerto.

Asgore y Toriel están devastados por la muerte de Chara, de repente el alma de Chara comienza a abandonar su cuerpo, un alma color rojo. Asriel se abalanza sobre ésta y su metamorfosis lo lleva hasta su etapa adulta, sus ojos se volvieron negros, sus cuernos crecieron aun mas que los de su padre y emanaba un aura mágica, Asriel Dreemurr había surgido como el monstruo mas poderoso. Cargó el cuerpo de Chara y pensó:

\- Solo 6 más ¿verdad Chara?

Les dijo a sus padres los cuales estaban boquiabiertos por la transformación de su hijo:

\- Enseguida vuelvo, los quiero.

Fue hasta la salida del subsuelo y con facilidad atravesó la barrera, Chara tenia razón.

Dentro de él estaban los recuerdos de Chara, entre ellos su lugar natal, el cual estaba a pocos minutos de camino. Asriel llegó a una aldea y caminando por entre las calles llegó hasta una cama de flores y ahí recostó a Chara, el le dijo:

\- Espérame aquí, pronto regresaremos.

Asriel vio que los aldeanos tomaron armas y estaban mas que dispuestos a pelear. Cientos de personas contra un solo monstruo… el príncipe contaba con el poder suficiente para aniquilarlos a todos, tomar las almas y convertirse en Dios, pero tiene una personalidad sumamente amable, las palabras de Gerson y Gaster resonaron en su cabeza. El fallo en el plan de Chara es que Asriel no tiene una mente genocida, no tuvo el valor de matar a personas inocentes.

Los aldeanos alzaron la voz de que ese monstruo había matado a esa niña y atacaron con todo lo que tenían.. espadas, hachas, jabalinas, flechas, incluso magia. Golpearon al príncipe con todo lo que tenían y el no puso resistencia alguna.

Severamente dañado, tomó el cuerpo de Chara y huyó de la aldea. De vuelta en el monte Ebbot se tiró por el agujero y cayó en el campo de flores. Completamente herido y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

\- Perdón Chara… tu sacrificio fue en vano… no tuve lo que se necesita para matar inocentes. A pesar de todo.. quiero que sepas… que… te.. a..m…..

Los cuerpos de Asriel y Chara se convirtieron en polvo, esparciéndose por todo el campo de flores.

Aún si no vieron nada, los reyes pudieron sentirlo, sabían que su hijo a dejado este mundo. Estaban devastados, en un solo día perdieron a sus dos hijos, perdieron a su primogénito a manos de los humanos, no había manera de que se recuperasen.

Esa noche, Gaster les contó todo, incluso la razón por la que Chara murió, todo por la libertad de los monstruos.. sin embargo todos intuyeron que Asriel no pudo ganarles a los humanos aún con el poder obtenido, que murió a sangre fría. Asgore declaró oficialmente la guerra hacia los humanos, cualquiera que cayera al subsuelo debe morir y sus almas serían usadas para destruir la barrera e iniciar la aniquilación de todos los humanos. Toriel sin embargo, vio muy extremista la idea de Asgore, diciendo que no es algo que Asriel hubiese deseado. Ya era tarde, la noticia se esparció como la pólvora y todos los monstruos del subsuelo estaban de acuerdo que los humanos deben morir como venganza. Toriel por su parte estaba muy enojada por tal decisión y abandonó a su esposo, nunca se supo a donde se fue.


End file.
